


Beginnings

by Loupgaros



Series: The Cryptid Collection [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76
Genre: Cryptids, M/M, blink and you miss it - Freeform, how to make a cryptid hunter society, minor suggestive theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loupgaros/pseuds/Loupgaros
Summary: Pre-Vault entry, Elias Tompson had many interests. Mothman was his biggest though. It wouldn't surprise you to know he was part of a network or collective that allowed him to find cryptids! So after forming their own network, they get to work hunting cryptids.
Relationships: Elias/Other NPC
Series: The Cryptid Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787326
Kudos: 1





	Beginnings

‘Hmm?’ Elias looked up from paper clipping he’d been reading.

He’d been addressed by the man opposite. Another of their particular VTU intake. The man raised a brow then gave a faint smile of amusement. ‘I said, we should form our own little group. Our little collective.’

Elias shook himself back to reality then put the clipping back into its folder, clearly labelled ‘Mothman’. ‘I guess. But there’s at least 4 other groups. The Mystery Men. The Sasquatch Scouts. That bunch with the dog.’ He shrugged. ‘We’d just be in a crowded space.’ 

‘Yeah, but they’re kind of exclusive. And keep to themselves. You’ve seen how big cryptids are and yet those losers don’t take folks who like them in. We could give them a home. And have help with finally locating where some of these creatures hide. It’s harder with two of us as is.’

Elias gave the man opposite a cynical expression. It wasn’t that hard. He seemed to wear cynicism well. But the earnestness there seemed to sway that. _Damn_. 

How had he got so lucky, his thoughts suddenly asked. This wasn’t his first rodeo in the rocky world of relationships. It just tricky around the part where he admitted his hobbies included camping out in the dead of night, collecting newspaper clippings of cryptid sightings and an interest in biology to see if it was possible for a moth to be that huge. But somehow, it had netted him Peter Innes. 

The guy was the complete opposite it seemed. Certainly far calmer with less of a hothead streak, had a touch of rational thinking to him more than Elias did and was extremely cool under pressure. And yet Peter lived and breathed cryptids. Elias only just had him beat on his own collection of clippings. For him, he could curb his natural cynicism. The idea did have appeal.

‘Okay. But who’d we get? Oh. And we’d need some sort of handshake. Most secret societies have one. It weeds out the omes who aren't genuine.' He added that last part with a hopeful note. 

‘You can get that sorted. I’m not great at handshakes. But I know a few who'd love to join.’ Peter winked conspiratorially. ‘I got that covered. I'll ask them today.’ 

Elias folded his arms and shook his head, unable to keep the amused grin off his face. ‘You were just waiting to spring this on me. But I can’t say no. It would make things so much easier, yeah. Leave the handshake, creed, that shit, I’ll do it. You find the folks to join us.’

‘Then we meet at Slocum’s say… Oh, midday tomorrow?’

‘Sure. Unless you want a teaser of what I’ve worked out when I come by tonight?’ Elias’ grin shifted a little now, still amused but with a hint of mischief.

Peter stood up then returned it with a wink. ‘Only after study. Got it?’ 

‘Sure thing.’ 

———————————–

There’d been study of sorts. Elias worked quickly and had produced a creed of sorts for their potential group. The name was tentatively the Cryptid Collective and he would admit he wanted to keep it. No handshake yet but he’d been distracted. The evening study had taken up much of their time. Interestingly, none of it had been to do with any of their classes. Or cryptids. 

It was midday. Elias was sat in Morgantown’s Slocum Joe’s, on his second coffee refill. It was taking time for him to wake up. 

‘Hey sleepy.’ Elias looked up as Peter practically plopped in the seat next to him with a grin. ‘They’re on their way. But I went on ahead to get my own coffee.’ Flagging a waitress down, he made his order. Elias couldn’t help but notice the man was wiggling with excitement in his seat. It somehow seemed to perk him up more than the coffee did. Excitement by osmosis.

‘Hey. I’m not that sleepy. I just flagged a bit toward the end was all.’ A playful jab in the nearest arm to him. ‘Anyway, how many did you get? One, two?’

‘Better.’ Peter’s full face was even fuller with the excited grin it bore. ‘There’s four of them. And they’re keen to get started. Just in time for our planned weekend trip to Flatwoods.’

A fleeting look of panic before he composed himself. ‘Oh right. Yeah.’

Peter picked up on the momentary discomfort and patted Elias on the arm reassuringly. ‘Unless you’d rather that was another time.’

‘I’m.. okay with that. But they have to pitch elsewhere. Like, spread out and observe. We have the radios, right?’

‘Those? Yeah, yeah. And good idea on the spreading out. The Flatwoods creature is fast so the reports said.’ 

Elias looked relieved. ‘Then as long as they have their own tents and shit, i’m good with that.’

There wasn’t much time for more. Four fresh-faced young men had shuffled in. They were younger than Elias and Peter at any rate. One of them looked as though he went through life apologising for anything, everything and beyond. Elias almost felt sorry for him. 

‘Come on in. Plenty of seats.’ Elias waved them closer. It was pretty empty. They moved slowly to the nearest seats then glanced at each other. ‘Okay. So Pete gave you the rundown?’ He was impressed. It meant only one copy of the creed to pass around but hey, more than one!

‘Yeah.’ The one who looked as though he apologised spoke up. ‘It’s er… Well I always wanted to do this but the others just seemed to, you know, keep to themselves.’ A chorus of nods. 'We weren't their type I guess.'

‘Well, we kinda did but the way I see it, we’re all doing the same. Just finding these creatures, learning about them…’ Elias shrugged. ‘Anyway, you wanna join the Cryptid Collective, you have to sign this.’ He saw their expressions. ‘It ain’t a cult thing. It’s terms and conditions. Just a few things about looking out for one another, that sorta thing. And you don’t have to sign in blood. Just pen will do.’ Their faces relaxed. 

The document was duly returned. It was just a piece of paper he’d scrawled ten terms on. Simple stuff, like always monitoring each other out in the wilds, or reporting leads as and when for the better understanding. He’d cheated a little and taken Scout codes to reword them but it did the job. You had to look out for each other in the cryptid hunter world. 

‘Right. This isn’t an official meeting but I want to get one thing recorded for our introduction.’ Peter put his coffee cup down. ‘Saturday evening, we’re going to Flatwoods. Lead says there’s a sighting of the creature in the woods again although another says there’s a lot of owls out again. So. Here’s a list of what you need. You don’t have it, get me or Elias before that evening because otherwise, you’ll be camping out with no tent. Got it?’ A nod. 

‘Good. Next thing, spread out. Flatwoods creature moves fast. So if we spread out and each have a radio, we’ll cover more ground. We’ll stay out until early morning then pack up in the morning to try Sunday evening.’

The apologetic one raised a pale hand. ‘Er. why packing up just to get it ready for the next night?’

Elias finished his coffee. ‘Because last time we were out all day, the police moved us on. So evening only. Oh and remember your Scout skills if you have any. May just be two nights camping but you still have to survive.’

Peter nodded. ‘That and during the day, we’ll be combing the woods. Anything odd, you make a note of it, take a picture. We’ll work out what’s what later.’

The feeling of excitement around the table was palpable. Elias grinned. ‘Okay, meeting over. You guys get ready. We’ll be in touch for anything else.’

The Cryptid Collective was born. Elias could enjoy this. 


End file.
